villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dieter Stark
Dieter Stark is the secondary antagonist of , a sequel to the . He is a hunter of Swedish origin and was part of Peter Ludlow's InGen hunter team. Unlike the other hunters, Dieter was mean, cruel, cocky and sadistic, and enjoyed hurting animals even when he wasn't hunting them. Roland Tembo had a bitter dislike of him. He was portrayed by Swedish actor who also voiced Lord Dregg in the (2012 TMNT). History Stark was one of the many hunters hired by Ludlow to go to Isla Sorna and trap the dinosaurs in order to get them to the San Diego facility, so that he could create his own vision of John Hammond's failed park. He was appointed as second in command of Roland Tembo, but did not respect him very much, causing both to dislike each other. He was also very anti-social to his comrades as well. In his introductory scene, Dieter scares away a Compsognathus by attacking it with a taser (this foreshadows his later demise caused by a large pack of Compys). When the protagonists free the dinosaurs captured by the hunters and Roland discovers everything, he angrily tells Dieter it's the last time he leaves him in charge. Shortly after, the T-Rexes attack the mobile lab and the hunters have to rescue the heroes, Stark and Nick Van Owen get into a brief fight. However, now that both groups are lost on an island full of dangerous prehistoric creatures, they reluctantly join forces to survive and escape. Later on, when both teams stop for a little rest, Dieter decides to go the forest so he can "go to the ladies room" peacefully, but stumbles upon a Compsognathus. After trying to kill it and failing, he falls down a slope and encounters more Compies. He tries to call for Carter but the little dinosaurs quickly swarm him and begin attacking and wounding him very badly. He tries to fight back by throwing rocks at them, but they keep coming. Carter couldn't even hear his calls for help because of his headphones. Finally, the Compies knock Dieter down, surround him and kill and eat him, as the water of a nearby stream turns red. After being gone for a long time, Tembo goes looking for him, and after returning to camp without Stark, is asked if he found him. Tembo replies, "Just the parts they didn't like." Trivia *Dieter's death is based on John Hammond's death in the original novel. *When he's attacked by the Compies, he can be heard cursing in Swedish, saying "Helvetes javlar", which translates as Hell's devils. *He may be based on Howard King from . King was more sympathetic whereas Stark was very cruel and cocky. *Dieter's death was foreshadowed earlier by the attack on Cathy Bowman, a young spoiled rich girl who was on Isla Sorna with her family and she wanders off and is attacked by a group of compsognathus. Cathy's fate was not shown onscreen to preserve the suspense of Dieter's scene but Cathy did survive and Peter Ludlow covers her lawsuit in another scene. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Cowards